bringyourideastolifefandomcom-20200215-history
Between Worlds
Prologue-66 Million Years Ago The day was warm; a soft mist enveloped the village as the sun rose over the horizon. In the forest lays a village, one with tall wooden huts and tall open doors. This village is not one that claims men as its inhibitors, no, the residents are actually dinosaurs; intelligent dinosaurs, who live in a universe apart from ours. Anachronistic to most scientists, many dinosaurs roam the earth that would long be extinct in our universe. Out of one of the huts comes a dinosaur, a psittacosaur to be exact. Small, green, and covered in quills, he makes his way to the river. “Hello sir”, he called to a small theropod who was marching its way up stream. It looked at him glaring, and it continued on its way. “Odd, I have never seen such a creature, I assume it’s friendly. Maybe it cannot speak my tongue.” He kept on his way, he needed herbs. His job relied on gathering plants for medicines. And as he reached the meadow, he heard a loud explosion. “Huwhat?!” He shouted as he ran back down to the forest. The town was under attack by long necked dinosaurs and big jawed ones too. “They finally did it”, cried a young female psittacosaur as she scrambled up to him, “the saurichians have declared war!” “NO!” Screamed the psittacosaur, “we have to get out of here!” The two sprinted away as the town burnt down and dozens of psittacosaurs desperately tried to fight enemies twenty times bigger than them. The war continued for hundreds of years, as many dinosaurs can live to an extreme age. The leader of the revolt is Rephagus, a fearsome tyrannosaur who feels that saurichians are the dominant class of dinosaurs. Hypsus is a small hysilophodon who leads the ornithischians in an attempt for peace. However Bristletongue the wise is the main focus, as he was chosen to be part of an elite group know as, the Canon Jumpers. These soldiers use inter dimensional jumps to help aid universes, and learn more about crossing them. Lead by a powerful warrior from a distant planet, the group focuses on diversity, allowing all species and genders to aid them in their quest for peace. But tensions have been rising across the universes, as people have heard of the dinosaurian civil war and have started conflicts across dimensions, making the lives of the Canon Jumpers extremely difficult. 'Chapter 1' Nosredna was definitely up for an adventure. He had just woken up and received a call that a potential member for his personal team had been found. Currently it was only him and his second in command, Faroe. Faroe was an odd man tall, dark, and very thin. He was born in Egypt during the 18th dynasty and grew up to lead his people to war against he greeks, who had been oppressing his colony in north Libya. Favored by the gods Ra, Sobek, and Horus, he was certainly a powerful magician and pharaoh. Nosredna on the other hand was even taller, but he was pale and more muscular, and he always donned an orange flight suit, lightly plated with nearly unbreakable metals. Nosredna walked to his companions dorm and knocked lightly on the door. “Faroe? You awake?” Faroe didn’t answer, he was probably still asleep, or having his faithful servant feed him his favorite food, sour green grapes. Nos couldn’t hear any feeding going on, so he trekked down to the briefing room to try and find Faroe. Aboard the great starship, Victory Sound, it took minutes to get from the back of the ship to the center. As he sprinted down the stairs he ran right into the ships captain, Amanda Joel. She was a tall woman with short blonde hair worn under a black captains cap. Nos had always taken a liking to her, as she was as smart, kind, and helpful as a person could be. The only problem was that she never really showed any emotion towards anything. “Oh, uh sorry mam,” Nos said sprawled across the floor. “It's not your fault, it’s probably just these stairs, so steep and small”, Amanda said dusting off her uniform, “do you mind?” she said gesturing at her bag that had spilled its contents on the ground. “Oh, of course not,” Nos quickly gathered up the pens, packets, and all the small items and placed them back in the bag. Amanda took her bag and walked off without a word, her uniform was slightly torn in the back but Nos didn’t feel like pointing it out to her. As Nosredna made it to the briefing room he saw Faroe waiting quietly. “There you are,” Faroe said excitedly, “I’ve been waiting for about fifteen minutes, I heard someone in the hall and it sounded like you, but I wasn’t sure” “Well it was,” Nos quietly said rubbing the arm he landed on, “Let’s get to the Canon Transporter, because we’re heading to the Planet Kronos-32 in the 9th universe to recruit a new team member.” The two marched their way down to the transporter room, a place heavily guarded on most occasions, but today it was only protected by a single guard, it was a sphinx wearing a guard's cap, a rather comical scene to someone who isn’t used to seeing such sights, but the crew of the victory sound was a very colorful bunch. “Hello Markus,” Nos and Faroe both said as they nodded to him. He let them in without saying a word, as a sphinx has a great sense of smell and always knows if it’s the right person or not. As they made it into the main chamber, Nos walked up to a large black tablet made of a reflective metal. He needed not to explain to Faroe what this device did, because they use them all the time. He punched in a number on a key pad. But with all the digits he used it seemed like dozens of numbers. He laid the tablet down on a socket and told Faroe to get on. And before someone could count to three, they had vanished. 'Chapter 2' The forest shook as a giant animal romped through, a hairy creature, bigger than an elephant. It had a tall hump between its shoulders and had a short neck. It almost looked like a giant bear, however the head had a distinct alien like quality to it, long and shallow with large eyes, and a moth chock full of long, sharp teeth. It was chasing a herd of large but comparably small reptiles. The giant menace leapt into the air and came crashing down. The reptile it was about to kill panicked, but found that it was not in any danger, the beast was dead. Irene put her rifle away and jogged over to where the beast laid. As usual it only took a single bullet to bring it down, but she wasn’t going to harvest yet, as she knew the creature may still have active nerves. She sat around and continuously stared at the bullet hole through its head. She sighed “Screw it,” she said in a bored voice. She took out a jar of urine and spilled it around the animal. This would attract carnivores who would happily consume the flesh. “No sense in having him die in vain.” Irene was a bored woman, for she had lived on this exotic planet for almost twenty years and learned about all the game in her area, found out how to exploit their shortcomings, what parts to eat, which ones to kill and which ones to avoid, she had become a perfect huntress. It bored her. The only fun she ever had was when she would venture down to the pond and bathe, for a small lizard like creature lived there. She would feed it kelp and shellfish, and it would show her where shoals of fish gathered so she could catch them. But she couldn’t always go to the pond, as animals went there to drink, it was okay if a few grazers or browsers visited, but when Nightsprints or Bogdivers paid visit, no creature in the pond was safe. Luckily she could see the pond from her treepost, where she lived. Irene hiked up to the top of her hill where the post was. Irene was a physically fit woman, almost thirty, she had two pairs of outfits, what she was wearing now (a pair of khaki shorts and a blue gray tanktop) and a pair of old pajamas for when the nights got cold. Her hair was long and black, and despite living alone in the wilderness, it was well kept, cut every so often to keep her cool and not get in her way. She was obviously slim since she couldn’t really sloth around, and she had a shapely figure from eating properly. After a few minutes of walking, she came to her house. She climbed up and took a seat on her bed. She had stolen quite a bit in her days, mainly from traveling hunting parties all the way from earth including two half mattresses that she cut up so she could bring into her home. She stretched in the bed and let out a fart, since she never had much of a civilized upbringing, all things that her body did came and went naturally. But she certainly wasn’t feral. She kept sane and informed by reading, she owned 3 books, Webster’s unabridged dictionary, A hunter’s guide to FMM UV-32 (the planet she came to), and an instruction manual for a copy of the game Final Fantasy VII, which was her sole 5th'' birthday present. These books helped her stay up to par with her knowledge, skills, and creativity and she could speak complete English so she wasn’t just a mute jungle girl. As well as the books, she owned a solar powered radio, however it never worked unless the sun was flaring, and it only received one station which played the oldies, 1970-2045 to be exact. Irene looked to the pond and saw the coast was clear so she decided to clean herself. The transporter emerged a few feet above the ground and Faroe and Nos stepped off of it. “Are you sure this is right, Nos?” Faroe said uncomfortably. “As sure as Nifelheim I am,” said Nosredna, but he didn’t look it, “we probably teleported to the wilderness, we should walk until we find civilization. “I’m not sure that will work,” Faroe said worriedly, “maybe we should just go back” “Nonsense,” Nosredna looked around for something he could use as evidence, “uh, well…” “Wait sir, listen,” Faroe said quietly, “I hear a highway!” The duo marched into the direction of the noise. However all they found was a waterfall and a large forest pool. “Curses!” Exclaimed Nosredna, “why must fate look down on us?!” “Wait a second sir,” Faroe calmly stated, “look!” Nosredna shifted his head to see what Faroe could, “What? That brown blob?” “That’s no blob sir! That’s a pair of pants!” And Faroe could have never been more right, for Irene left her clothes on the shore as she bathed. She was behind the waterfall, using it as a shower, and neither she nor the men new of each others’ existence. The two walked down to lake excitedly chattering, but when they saw the dirty apparel their smiles faded. “These must have been here for years!” Nosredna cried at the stained, yellowed, and sun beaten clothes. “And whoever wore them must be dead,” Faroe noted. “But we can find the culprit! Look!” Nos showed Faroe the tracks that lead to the water, “they’re fresh! Maybe we can save out new recruit! Nos ignited his laser like blade and charged into the water in search of the “killer”. But Irene heard the sloshing and screamed as she saw an angry looking man with a laser sword charging around. Nos screamed in surprise too and dropped his saber into the now murky yellow waters. Irene ran out from the cave only to find that a man in a silly Egyptian outfit was lifting and examining her clothes. “Sweet Isis!” he yelled as he dropped the shorts he was holding and ran off. “Wait!” screamed Nos, “we need you! For our mission!” The only mission Irene was on was to hightail it out of there and make it home. 'Chapter 3''' “Where on earth is she?” “Nowhere sir, the question is; where on Kronos is she? Faroe retorted. Nos was annoyed and Faroes “joke” didn’t help. This woman was key to the success of his team. A Norse ambassador from Scandinavia had said to him that he would find a powerful hunter here, and that they would help make the newly forming party even more effective. However, Nos felt that the team would be hindered if anything, as this woman he was pursuing didn’t seem so powerful. While Nos was contemplating on what to do, Faroe noted something. “Sir, the sun seems to be setting,” he observed as they passed a dead creature which reeked of urine and blood. “Oh good, yes, perfect,” Nos was very annoyed,”wait… do you have the canon transporter?” “Uhhhh…” “I’m so, so, SOOOO glad my crew is so competent, so smart, so useful,” Nos said as he kicked a piece of branch. “Sir, you do realize, I am effectively your entire crew,” Faroe said slightly defeated. All Nos had to express was a stern scowl and muttering under his breath. After walking for a few more minutes, the forest became hilly. Nos kept kicking a large branch until he used all his strength to fling it into a large bush. “Sir, it’s not that bad…” Faroe started before he was interrupted by a loud screech. Two large, bird like creatures erupted from the foliage, unlike the birds on earth they were tall, clawed, and had mouth full of sharp teeth. “Sweet Horus!” Faroe shouted as he ducked and dived out of the way. “How fun,” Nos said reaching for his blade, but he remembered it was still in the pond. “Most excellent!” he shouted as he leapt into a tree. One bird started scrambling up the trunk with its single clawed wings, the other cornered Faroe and started to extend its leg for a kick. Faroe was never more terrified, he had battled hydras, giant wolves, half men half scorpions, and even a dragon, but this thing was big, alien, and unafraid, it seemed to stare into his fearful face with it's giant circular dead eyes, and its rancid beak was filled with snaggley teeth ready to tear into Faroes neck. Faroe really didn’t have a close range weapon, only his magic crook which wouldn’t be easy to withdraw backed against a large tree, so he simply prayed to his major god, Ra. Irene was putting on her striped pink pajamas, they were very fresh looking compared to her other clothes, since she rarely ever wore these but for the frostiest winters, realizing she had no more urine jars, she had to fill more up. While doing this she heard a commotion down in the woods, she recognized the calls as tallbirds, a local variety of scavenging pseudoavian, usually not a threat to humans. She put on her pajama bottoms and retrieved her pistol. She hadn’t eaten all day so a bit of bird meat would be nice before she went to bed. She acrobatically swung down from her small treepost in the direction of the commotion, keeping silent but skillfully darting through the foliage at an astounding speed. Faroe’s pleas went unanswered; his god seemed to have abandoned him. Meanwhile Nos was having more luck, the tallbird couldn’t get onto his branch for he could kick at it while it was unable to use its claws because it was clinging the trunk. Faroe was in trouble, the tallbird was put off by his strange and loud chanting, but it now realized he was easy prey, Faroe was desperate, he quickly pulled of one of his bejeweled cuffs and held it in front of his neck The bird was confused, so it lunged, and luckily Faroe predicted right, and the cuff locked around its beak, trapping it. Faroe sprinted off as the bird tried to wriggle the cuff off its nose. The other bird saw Faroe a jumped off the tree, and the one with the trapped beak climbed up and took its place, still trying to remove the cuff. The bird glided after Faroe as he sprinted with all his might, but the animal was to quick and landed on his back, the extra weight sent him and his aggressor tumbling. The tallbird dismounted him as it hit a small tree and Faroe hit a warm soft body as he passed out from stress. Nos was having problems, the bird had left, but even worse creatures took its place. They were small, but he couldn’t really tell anything else because it was so dark. All he could see were their glowing eyes, very big eyes too. They chattered and leapt up to try and bite him. As they got into the air he could tell they were bigger than the tallbirds, longer and bulkier, but shorter. Nosredna had a large arsenal gathered, 13 pinecone-like pods, some branches, and a beauty of a dagger that he was carving with a rock he found in a tree hollow. One of the creatures barked as it leapt up startling Nos as the branch shook, and all of his “weapons” fell to the ground. Faroe saw black dots flash around as he opened his eyes, it was light he could see the clean white clouds, either he slept through his blackout, or had died and gone to the afterlife. But as he leaned up he saw it was the former, but not as he expected it. A small cube of a house, with dirty blue walls and a metal white roof with a single crank operated bulb which most likely stored energy, for it was on and no one was cranking it. The room had a surprisingly soft carpet floor, covered in dirty footprints, and the room smelled of cooked meat. He turned around to se the girl He and Nosredna were pursuing. She looked surprisingly beautiful. He hadn’t noticed how attractive she was, especially for someone who lived alone in the wilderness like this. Her long black hair was naturally clean and it flowed onto her shoulders like the cataracts of the Nile, her face was mildly fresh looking, with freckles spotting around her cheeks and nose, and her figure was displayed prominently in the old tight pair of pink pajamas she was wearing. Faroe must have been trailing off because next thing he knew she had left his view. She grabbed a piece of cooked meat and showed it to Faroe, he took the food and nibbled it, it was rather good, tasted like the crane he was used to back at home, but he kept staring at Irene. Even though she farted she seemed magical. He was in a trance. She started to giggle as he had dropped his meat but still kept chewing. It had been a long, long time since Irene had human company. This bizarrely dressed man was the most fun she had in years, and they weren’t even doing anything. “Soo, uh…” Irene started in a quiet voice. “Huh?” Faroe responded. “Oh, oh, ummm…” Irene responded. Faore finally broke the streak of stupid words, “Did you uh… save my life?” “Mhm,” Irene said as she gave a huge nod. “Uhh… thanks. Yeah! Thanks a lot! I owe you one! I'm Faroe!” Faroe said, finally getting the hang of talking to his new lady crush. “I'm Irene. Why are you here? You don’t seem to be wearing the official hunting uniform,” She said as she started to examine his outfit, lifting his arms and then his tunic, which he awkwardly pushed down. “Well we aren’t hunters, what is this place anyways? Apart from plant Kronos-32,” Faroe asked, for he wanted to extend the conversation and learn more about Irene. “Huh, well you see, this planet is a gameworld, they may not have these where you’re from, but men come from a distant planet called earth to hunt the animals that live here, they call them dinosaurs, but they’re stupid, anyone who comes to this planet for the thrills usually winds up dead or leaves after they can’t get a kill. I used to be from earth…” She looked out the window as a small craft flew by in the distance, and it slowly lowered into the jungle. “Why did you come here?” Faroe said looking at her pretty face in the moonlight, he noted that the moon here was huge, and there was another one off to the west. Irene looked down and sighed, “Well I used to live in a fantastically wealthy household, I had three brothers, who all loved me dearly, but my parents… my parents were the bad ones. My father was always mad at me, he said I was too interested in learning about animals instead of shooting them, and my mom… well my mom was… she certainly didn’t like me. I don’t know why. She would always say something about me being an untruthful child, but I never lied… She said something about aborting an event before I was born, how did I mess up before I was born?” She took a deep breath and continued, “one day I read a poster, it said, ‘Wild beast safari! Track down and hunt the most fantastic beasts in the galaxy!’ although I didn’t notice it said hunt, so I planned an escape. After school I went to my best friend Cathy’s house, my parents didn’t let me hang out with her, but I still did so I had no trouble finding it. I told her my plan and she said she would help, we were pretty smart, I had already brought sleepwear, plenty of books, games and more, I would be prepared to live out in the savannah and watch the animals from the top of a tree. Then Cathy said ‘what about when you’re older?’ so we snuck into her older sister’s room and stole her pink sleepwear for when I out grew my clothes” “Is that what you’re wearing?” Faroe asked. “Yeah, they still look nice. And feel good too, feel it!” Faroe reached out his hand but Irene grabbed it and started rubbing it on her leg. Faroe felt really awkward, did she mean to act flirtatious, or did she just not know? “Anyway, when I got to the dropship for ‘safari’ I dove into the cargo hold, and waited. It took nearly four days. I had to eat most of my rations. And when we landed, we were in no savannah safari, it was a forest. I was scared, so I ran off with my tent and a few supplies, I dropped most of them. I’m surprised I even lasted this long…” Irene stopped talking. She dumped some water on the flame that was cooking the now non-existent meat, putting it out. “That was certainly a sad story,” Faroe said consolingly. “No it wasn’t! I managed to survive out here all alone! I’m strong and independent!” At the sound of the word independent Faroe quickly changed his approach to her. “Okay yeah, you’re right,” he said faux submissively, “but I came here for you,” he stressed the word you, “we are trying to return peace to existence and we need your help! Someone who admires you wants you to join us!” “Who admires me?” Irene said puzzled but intrigued. “Oh uh, well you may not believe me but, Skadi the Norse goddess of the hunt.” “Well if you were a bit more normal, I honestly wouldn’t believe you Ramses,” she said as she took off her shirt to remove an amphibian that had nestled on her abdomen. “Excuse me? Who are you calling not normal?” Faroe said as he crossed his legs. “Well I’ll consider once I meet your orange friend,” Irene said as she stood up to put the animal on a tree branch. “Holy Hekate!” Faroe said as he sprung up, hitting his head on the ceiling, “I forgot about Nos!” Far off in the forest, Nos was curled up in a tree, wishing day would come and that the bugs would stop biting him. 'Chapter 4' Faroe was desperately trying to convince Irene to go and rescue Nos. “No, it is way too dangerous! Even for me, there could be megatheres, ceratians, or even nightsprints!” “Quit spewing out names of animals and let’s go!” Faroe desperately pleaded. “Well…” Irene started, “''you'' can if you really want to save your orange friend.” “I can’t, no, it’s too dangerous…” “EXACTLY!” Irene shouted. “No for me, but if we go together or something, maybe we could…” Faroe realized the futility of his argument. “Just stay here for the night. We can get him in the morning. He looks pretty tough, he’s gotta be able to survive out there. He may be on his way here right now.” Faroe couldn’t argue, so he decided, much to his chagrin, that he would stay the night. But then he realized, he was staying the night! Faroe had never really gotten to know many girls, he was pharaoh since age 12 and didn’t have a sister to marry, and not many suitors bothered with him, maybe he could at last learn the ways of this creature called Woman and find a queen to rule with him. “It’s pretty warm tonight, so sharing a bed would be a foolish idea, you can sleep on the floor,” Irene said as she shed her pajamas. Faroe thought this was odd, removing sleepwear before sleeping? But she probably knew best. Irene through down a lump of fabric which Faroe presumed was supposed to be a pillow, he put it on the soft carpet and fell asleep to the sounds of the night, as well as Irene’s breathing, which seemed to be very audible over the sound of the creatures in the forest, maybe he was just focusing to much on her... A great silhouette stood over a blood red sky. It was Rephagus, king of the saurichians. He was on a plateau looking down on a port city. Many people were hustling and bustling around the town, talking, playing, enjoying themselves oblivious to what lurked only half a mile away on the flat topped mountain. Faroe was in his chambers, being fed green grapes by his servant, who was also feeding his queen, Irene. Faroe stood to address his people, but meteors crashed down into his palace and Rephagus appeared and tore apart all that he loved, while the evil god Set held Faroe in place, he saw the Greek god Poseidon laughing as oceans enveloped the world. “Hey! Hey you! HEY!” Screamed Irene as she shook Faroe awake, “You were rollin’ around shoutin’ names! Refag… refaj… Rephagus? And Set and Poseidon! And… And Irene…” she looked down at him with soft eyes, “What’s the matter?” “I had a dream, that’s all, just a bad nightmare…” “What did I have to do with it?” Irene asked quizzically. “Oh uhhh…” Faroe trailed off staring wide eyed at Irene and then her pink pajamas that were scattered on the floor, “You, fell out the tree, and my… mythological… uh…” “Well that was one cool story…” She said sarcastically stretching out the words. “Yeah it was…” Faroe looked up at the sky to see that it was dawn, the sky was purple and in the distance the red sun rose behind the trees, small animals flew across the tall treetops. It was very beautiful. “Well your friend needs-a-saving doesn’t he?” Irene said springing up and gathering supplies. “Uh who? Oh yeah, Nos, Mhm,” Faroe was still thinking of his dream, a Pharoah is conceived as a god among men, and usually their dreams had a large amount of truth behind them. Faroe was worried dearly. Irene tossed him a gun, “can you shoot?” “No not really,” Faroe said blankly. “Hm, then take this,” she slid some jars of yellow fluid, brown satchels, and a bag. Faroe gathered them up and put it in the bag which also contained medical supplies. “Are you surer you’re going to want to use these supplies on us?” Faroe asked “I’ve never really had to use ‘em” Irene said with a smirk. The two climbed down the tree, and Faroe just had to say, “Are you sure you don’t need at least uh… Pants?” he said glancing away from her bare bottom. “It is a little cool out, sure toss ‘em down.” Faroe collected her pink PJs and gave them to her. She put them on in a flash and slid on some sandals she had. The two marched to where they had last seen Nosredna and finally came to the tall tree. At the lowest branch laid Nosredna, his eyes were wide open and bloodshot, below him stood a white reptile with cream colored spines and quills on its neck. It turned to the two newcomers, coked its head at Faroe, but backed away when it saw Irene. “YOU TWO?!” shouted Nos from his perch, he has dirt all over his face and his hair was dirty. “Sorry I’m late,” said Faroe, “This is Irene, our new team member.” “Wait? You got her?” Nos said as he straightened up, “How?” “Easy, I’m bored,” Irene said jokingly and she held the back of her neck in a relaxed fashion. “Hm, well, let’s go back to the pond and teleport home, eh?” Nos said hopping down from the tree. They made it to the pond minutes later. Irene removed her pajamas and went in the water to go find her aquatic friend. Nos followed in to wash his face and body off from his rough night. Faroe was relatively clean so he stayed on the sandbar and looked for the transporter. The big green reptile lazily sunned itself on a rock when Irene burst from the water to say hello to it, she kissed it on the head and saw that it had found Nos’ laser blade. “Hey you! Pale pecs!” Irene shouted from nearby the waterfall, “Catch!" She threw the hilt of the weapon and Nos caught it. After bathing and having a few water based contests, the two got out and dried off of the shore, Faroe returned with a shrunken cube which was the transporter. They all laid down and watched the water. “I’m gonna miss this place,” Irene said as she rolled on her back and placed her reptile friend on her belly. “Well, you won’t be gone forever, you can always return,” Nos said reassuringly as he placed his hand on her shoulder. “But do I really want to come back? I’ve had many adventures, but I have exhausted all the fun from it, all the excitement.” “Believe me Irene, there is plenty of adventure to come, just you wait,” Nos said dreaming about who he may meet next. They all went back into the water. Irene still felt attached to the place. She didn’t really want to leave, because she knew she wouldn’t want to return. As the sky turned dark blue, they realized they had been enjoying themselves the whole day, so Nos got into his jumpsuit and Irene got the clothes that Faroe left here the day before. Faroe expanded the transporter and they stepped on, and before you could count to three. They were gone. A silence fell over the land, the planet seemed to know, that it was the last it would be seeing Irene. They arrived on the ship, Faroe and Nos explained to Irene what to do and where to go, her assigned dorm was 745, but Faroe arranged for a special dorm, the one right next to dorm 2, his dorm. Nos simply dismissed it as a way to get to know her, and he walked down to the assignment room; in it stood a man. “Sir, we have a new location for possible recruits,” He pointed to a screen. “India, 800 AD… what could go wrong?” Nos said with a smile, and went to the dorms to alert Faroe and his new crew member of the approaching adventure. 'Chapter 5' A few weeks had passed and Nos was getting ready for their next trip. He wasn’t the only recruiter for fresh faces, so more and more people started filling up the ship, he knew, however, they would soon be dispatched to conflict worlds to help the cause. Faroe and Irene were settling great in their dorms and Nos was thinking about asking Amanda if she was up for some food. He felt unusually gleeful today. Down in the dorms Faroe was conversing with a priestess about the dream he had on Kronos. “So you say they skies were red, and meteors came crashing down? Sounds like the work of Thoth, did you see many birds? Or Baboons?” “Uh, no actually. And it was set, he had my legs, I couldn’t move.” “Set? Any other gods?” the priest asked as her eyes widened and she leaned forward. “Yes, Poseidon.” “Oh no. No this is not acceptable,” The priestess was extremely concerned, “ever since the events on Old Atlantis Poseidon was on watch, the gods wouldn’t let him interfere with mortals directly, in fact that was the new golden rule. But he may be back working with Cronus, and villains never play by the rules” She stood up and said to keep watching your dreams, and she left. Faroe was very nervous, was he going to be a key component to the safety of the universe? He hoped not. That’s too much pressure. He left his dorm and looked around the hall. Irene was off taking classes, and Nos was probably preparing to go to India. India. That was a place far off from Egypt he only heard about it a few times and had never been there. “Faroe!” “Yes?” “Hey! Are you ready to go to our next exotic location?” Nosredna said as a jogged up to Faroe. “Yeah, to be honest. Who is it we’re going to meet?” Faroe asked. “Well that’s it, my source was an old sorcerer, he gave a rather odd speech saying, ‘Cleric, warrior, and scout have shown, and tank-like fighter and ranger are to follow’,” it was odd, but I think he was describing us. “So a man who can take a hit, and a man who fights at a distance,” Faroe identified. “Sounds cool,” said Nos, “Let’s go get Irene.” The two walked down to the education and training wing of the ship, they hadn’t seen Irene in a while, she had temporarily moved down to the scout and recon training section, as well as getting special tutoring from Amanda the captain, so she could learn how to be a bit more fit to civilization. “So Faroe? Do you dig the Irene gal or what?” Nos asked with a big smirk on his face. Before Faroe could answer the door in front of them opened. Out of it stepped Amanda, behind her Irene came out shyly. “AHH!” she stepped behind Amanda at the sight of Faroe. “Hehe, don’t be so shy Irene!” Amanda said full of life compared to normal. Irene stepped out from behind Amanda. She was in a ruffled red skirt and a white blouse. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail and she appeared to be wearing more makeup. Her shyness suddenly fled, “Hi! How do I look?” she said as she turned around, put her hand on her hip, and looked over her shoulder at Nos and Faroe. “You look fantastic!” Faroe said with a smile. “Yeah, a girl ready for a new life,” Nos said, but he was more focused on Amanda, who had been wearing casual shorts and a t-shirt rather than her uniform. “Hey wait here!” Irene said as she went across the hall to the recon training locker rooms, “I have something to show you!” Nos turned to Amanda, “That sure was nice of you to take her in under your wing.” “Well, I don’t know about that, I felt like it would be a good way to learn more about the girl, you probably wouldn’t believe it but she is quite a card. Despite speaking full sentences and looking pretty well kept, she laid around, farted, belched, and scratched all the time! Although I think I finally nicked those habits in the butts.” Irene returned, this time in a different outfit, this was the one she would wear for the majority of the missions, she had tall black boots and high gray socks which covered less than half her legs. She wore a pair of short camouflage shorts which ended 6 inches above the knee, above that she had on a white tank top and a camouflage vest over it, adorned with a pistol and a knife, and on her head rested a camouflage hat. She leaned against the wall putting a foot on it for support, showing everyone her new uniform. “So do you guys, uh, like it?” she asked adjusting her shorts. “Of course I do!” Faroe interjected loudly. “Those shorts are a tad, um, well short,” Amanda said. “Speak for yourself,” Nos said as he pointed at Amanda’s own shorts, which were hardly longer. Amanda rolled her eyes and smiled. After catching up, the group decided to call it a day, postponing their mission to India for tomorrow. As Nos left for a meal Irene pulled Faroe into a service closet. “Hey you. You know that Orange man?” Irene said. “Yeah, Nos?” Faroe said puzzled. “Nos…” she repeated she took a big, long, deep breath, “Do you know if he likes me?” Far off in India, a man was journeying through the jungle. He rode atop a giant African elephant. The man wore a huge set of shining steel armor. In his hand he wielded a large spear, only it had a large blade at the end, the whole thing was roughly 9 feet long, it took two hands to use correctly. “We should be getting to the manticore nest soon,” The man said. “Get ready,” a voice behind him said. It was a woman with blue hair, which had large yellow objects in it, but she wasn’t exactly human, for where her legs would have begun, a snakes tail did instead. 'Chapter 6' Faroe was defeated. His newfound love didn’t feel the way he did. She liked his friend Nosredna instead. But now wasn’t the time to be a drag, he needed to be strong, for him and his comrades were about to enter their next mission, one to the middle ages India in search for a mysterious pair of people. Next to him stood Irene, donning her new scouting outfit, and in front of them both, Nos, setting up the device for teleportation. “Three. Two. One.” The machine flashed and disappeared. The machine appeared on a branch in a tall tree, and the whole trio fell down, hitting branches and twigs, Irene was getting very cut up on her exposed skin, and faroe lost his battle crown, but Nos seemed mostly fine. That is until they all hit the ground. “What was that?” Olivia the naga said. “I’m not sure. A creature barreling through the forest?” her fiancé Leon said. The two sat atop a big elephant, it wasn’t an Asian one, rather Leon’s personal beast from Persia. They patted her head and told her to go into the forest here the sound came from. Olivia was a naga, part human part snake. She had a blue and yellow tail and tan brown skin. Her hair was short and naturally blue but had yellow scales which hung down like beads. She was thin and less than curvy on the chest. She donned a piece of animal leather around her chest, leaving a lot of midriff, and a large belt-like leather piece around her waist, covering her mammalian reproductive parts. These allow her to have the mate she currently does, Leondre, he was a very muscular Persian man who wore much more armor than his fiancé. His helmet was his pride and joy of his equipment. He forged it at a Hungarian armory on his travels and it had saved him on countless occasions. His face donned an impressive beard and sideburns, not out of size but rather its well groomed appearance. The two made it to a clearing with a huge cave. On the ground, debris and grass were kicked and torn up. Huge impressions on the grass lead to the cave. “Should we go in?” Olivia asked in her naturally quiet voice. “Well we came for manticores, maybe one is living in there.” The two dismounted the elephant and moved her to a thicket, her ears were tied back to prevent them from being torn by leaves, but it made it harder for her to hear. “Listen up Ellen,” Olivia said, “stay here, don’t move if you see someone coming unless you have to.” They left the giant mammal and cautiously moved into the cave. Inside it reeked of decaying flesh, methane, and fire. Olivia was quick on her tail, and she quickly darted behind the closest rock from the cavity. The cave appeared to be a mess, gases exiting from cracks in the ground, magma glowing from far into the heart of the cave, and near the wall sat a giantess, two nagas, and a few humans. Leon jogged over to her. “How many?” He asked. “Maybe five or six, not including super size over there,” she gestured to the huge woman who was snoozing away, with a cooked cow leg on the ground. “Should we rescue them?” Leon said in his gruff voice. “Yes. Who knows what treasures hide in here that we could give to the village?” “Okay,” Leondre said as he got his weapon ready, the half sword-half spear tool was going to be helpful in spearing the 15 foot woman. Olivia drew her bow and pulled back her first arrow, she always dipped her first arrow in krait venom, to cause maximum damage if her enemy escaped. But she rarely ever fought unless she was with Leon. “Go!” Leon whispered loudly. Olivia fired her arrow into the chest of the giantess, and Leon charged with his spear-sword ready. The creature roared with fury as she stood up, but the venom was already doing its job, and she couldn’t erect herself fully. Leon took this to his advantage and drove the long weapon into her eye and he held on tight. The pain drove her up and Leon landed on her head and drove a knife into her head, she tumbled around and backed towards the magma pit, Leon saw this and quickly scrambled off, grabbing his weapon just before she stepped in and burnt up. The two rushed over to the prisoners, and freed them, a few were unconscious but most were okay, however the three humans were badly cut and bruised. After the nagas left to their camp, they confronted the humans. “Hello?” Olivia said as she tried to get a reaction from one of them, “Are you all right?” “Oh yeah,” Nosredna said as he grunted and held his head. “Good,” she said as she pulled him up. She used her tail to help lift Faroe up on his feet. Irene got up and screamed, seeing the small naga’s tail. Olivia got red in the face and gave her the evil eye, before she could receive her gharial toothed dagger Leon held her back as her lip curled. He glared at Irene and guided Olivia away from Irene. “That was rude,” said Faroe sneeringly. “So who are you two?” Nosredna asked, interested, as their equipment matched the sorcerer’s description. “I am Leondre Bitar,” He said bowing. “And I’m Olivia Bungarus Mangat,” she said proudly. “I’m Nosredna Trebor, This is Faroe and Irene,” He said in response. They searched for any valuables but only found their confiscated weapons. So they left the cave. Ellen quickly emerged from her hiding place, but became apprehensive when she saw the other people. But faroes eyes lit up. “What a beautiful animal! Is this yours?” “Yes, she is nice, been mine since I was a lad.” Leon said. Come with us, we will take you to the naga village of Acrullia. A beautiful riverside village, full of beautiful nagas,” Olivia said with a smirk as she glanced at Irene. They trekked down to the big river. It shined red against the dusk sun. In the water dolphins swam downstream, and gharials basked on the shores, lazily lifting their heads to see the passing adventurers. Deep in the jungle another canon transporter appeared, and off stepped a tyrannosaurus, spinosaurus, and alamosaurus. “Welcome to the future,” The tyrannosaurus said to his companions, “it doesn’t stand a chance.” 'Chapter 7' The tyrannosaurus stepped down from the transporter. His huge body stretched almost 50 or 60 feet long, and his head, when held up, was almost 30 feet up. His body was heavily muscled and was covered in thick leathery skin, on his head he had large protruding scales which formed a crest. His head was very shocking compared to his dull brown body. It was red and green with iridescent scales on his head, his head which was at least 6 or 7 feet long. His companions were also immense, the alamosaurus was over a hundred feet from head to tail, and the spinosaur was at least the size of the t-rex, if not larger. The tyrannosaur was Rephagus, the spinosaur was Dryptus, and the alamosaurus was Baro. Rephagus looked around the jungle, near the river he saw trees shaking and startled birds flapping desperately away from it. “That’s where we go,” Rephagus said to his officers. “It’s big, so it must be important,” said Baro. “It doesn’t matter what it is, we just need to make our presence known, terrorize people into joining us,” Rephagus said, thinking about his plans. Down near the river Ellen was stuck in some soft soil. She wasn’t used to these small spaces so she started to panic. Knocking trees around and scaring the smaller inhabitants. “Come on Ellen, don’t be so reckless, just calm down so we can get you out,” Leon said as he pushed on her back. The whole party tried pushing her but it was no use. “Ellen!” Leon shouted. Olivia came back from gathering some food and saw the mess going on. “There you are honey,” Leon said as he stopped pushing, “We need your help.” “What’s snakey gonna do? She’s scrawnier than a tallbird,” said Irene as she started pushing harder on the unresponsive elephant. Olivia got red in the face and balled her fists, this lady thought she was hot stuff, she didn’t know the first thing about animals. “What am I gonna do?” She said as she moved over to the front of the beast, “Just watch.” She climbed on the back of the elephant and wrapped her hands around its head, and whispered into its ear. And soon the giant mammal was stepping out of the moist earth. “Finally we got it out,” Irene said. “WE?!” Olivia said from atop the creature. Leon stepped in, “Yes, we…” he said trying to calm down the normally level headed naga. “Ever since Irene spent time with Amanda, she’s kinda been a jerk,” Nos said to Faroe. “You’re telling me…” He said looking the other way. The group continued on, Olivia had gathered some fruits and nuts, she saved the nuts for herself and passed around the fruits, giving bananas to everyone but Irene, to whom she gave some small berries, “Sorry not enough for you,” Olivia said as she tucked some bananas into her waist band to conceal them. “Hey Olivia, what do you call the things you’re wearing?” Asked a curious Nosredna who liked to learn about various mythical and alien life forms. “Yeah, these things are basically naga specific apparel, well the wait piece is called a Saipente, and the top part is an Absconditus. We nagas used Latin in naming them to be more world friendly, since not all nagas are from India.” “Huh, cool, do male nagas wear those?” asked Faroe. “Maybe not in public… but they do wear the Saipente, though it’s slightly different for them.” Before they knew it, they had arrived to the naga city of Acrullia, it seemed very symbiotic with the environment, with tree huts and hollows, and a few buildings on the ground, next to it was the great river, in it swam some nagas and gharials, who seemed to enjoy the presence of the humanoids. “Hello!” waved a young naga girl with red hair who was sun bathing on the back of a gharial. The whole river seemed to wave to the elephant and its riders. One thing the crew noted was the variety of nagas, not only were their hair colors extremely different, they had a huge variaiety of skin tones, some fair, others a deep tan, others brown or black. “Are all these nagas from here?” Asked Faroe who was waving back to a rather chubby female naga. “Yeah, we nagas and naginis are extremely diverse in colors. Is that weird to you?” Olivia asked. “Well most humans have children who are the same color as they are,” Leon explained to his wife. “Huh, that’s sad. Especially the fact that your hair is so boring,” “And what’s a nagini?” asked Nos. “That’s the name for a female naga,” Olivia explained happily, “naga is a catch all term. You can call a male or a female a naga, but only females a nagini.” Each naga had the same color hair as their tail, and most females had scales in their hair, which usually reflected any undertones in their tail. As they got to the largest building the group dismounted, Leon led Ellen to a stable with some Asian elephants in it. As he returned the whole party was surrounded by nagas and naginis wanting to hear from Olivia. “Please just wait until my dear Leon comes back,” Olivia said with her hands in front of her. “What did you guys see?” “Any manticores?” “What about rhinos?” “Rhinos don’t exist!” “When are you going to get married?” “ENOUGH!” A large naga with a thick 14 foot long tail emerged. The crowd fell silent as he proceeded to Olivia and her strange new companions. “Who are these?” He asked eyeing them. “This is Nos” she said as she pointed to the pilot, “That’s Faroe, and that’s Eileen or something.” “Irene,” Irene said annoyed. “Where did you find these people?” He said. “They were in a giants cave, we saved them,” she said as Leon worked his way through the crowd to get to her. “I see, is the tale true then?” the old naga said. “Oh Parvati! The story!” Olivia said as her wide eyes lost their youthful appearance. The old naga continued, “You would be visited by a great ambassador, tell me? Are any of you ambassadors?” The group looked towards Faroe, “Uh I am,” he said. “Tell me, two falcons and a crocodile?” the naga said cryptically. “Crocodile?” “What’s that?” “Like a gharial right?” the crowd grew restless. “Falcons and crocodile?” Faroe said confused, “wait…” he thought back to the three temple complex, and the gods who were worshipped there. “Ra, Horus, and Sobek!” “So yes he is the ambassador,” the great naga said. The crowd roared in excitement. Olivia looked to Faroe confused. “So it is, I guess you must explain to Olivia and Leon what you are going to do with them.” The great naga yelled to the crowd, “Disperse now!” and the crowd obeyed. The party moved to the confused nagini’s house. It was one of the larger houses but still couldn’t comfortably fit all the people in the main room. “Why do you need us?” Olivia said slightly worried. “Uh, well the world you live in is at risk,” Faroe said looking out the window, seeing young nagas playing with a young elephant, while some little naginis rode on its back. “Is it?” Olivia said with utmost fear. Faroe became very serious, “Well maybe not now, but a terrible empire is expanding its borders beyond its world, they have discovered ways to travel between dimensions, they believe in segregation, elimination, destruction of anything they deem inferior, and if they don’t kill you they enslave you, but to the outside world you’re basically dead.” Olivia was not a killer, she only fought when absolutely necessary, her innocent mind never thought of these things, slavery, and destruction of innocent people, she hardly knew what slavery meant. She looked up to her love, Leon and he looked back with sad but accepting eyes. “We must do what is right. We must protect those who need us. This may not be easy for you Olivia, nor will it be easy for any of us, but imagine the lives we will save.” Olivia imagined seeing the mass death that may happen, the last time she saw something like that was when she was 4, the giants had attacked her town, killed everyone, only a few children survived, but they sent manticores after them, she was the only one to make it to Acrullia, but that was 17 years ago, she was stronger now. “I’ll do it,” she said thrusting her fist into the air. “Oli, are you sure? You only have ever fought giants before, this is very diff-” Leon started but before he could finish Olivia kissed him on the lips. “We’ll do it, but let us do one thing before we go.” “A naga wedding is certainly different from the ones I know,” thought Faroe as the chief bestowed them a pair of tail cuffs, only to replace one with an arm cuff. They were the most beautiful things Faroe ever saw, bright shining silver with rubies embedded in them, with lapis lazuli around the depressions. The two newlyweds shared a passionate kiss as the crowd roared. Deep in the forest, Rephagus heard the sounds of instruments being played a far distance away, Baro stood in the river, ignoring the angry dolphins and gharials biting at his knees. “I hear a celebration or something,” He said. “See if you can find it,” Rephagus demanded. Baro stood up, startling the aquatic assailants. 70 feet in the air, he could see a crowd far off in a small grove. Category:Cross Canon Category:Story Category:Adventure Category:Works